1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt fixing assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a bolt fixing assembly comprising a bolt body that may urge ribs of a pressing member to turn, thereby pressing against resilient toothed plates of a resilient sleeve such that the resilient toothed plates bite an inner wall defining an engaging hole of a plate. An object is thus fixed on the plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional bolt fixing assembly comprising a bolt body 91 and an eccentric sleeve 92. The bolt body 91 includes a shank 911, and the eccentric sleeve 92 includes a central hole 921, an eccentric screw 922, and a protrusion 923. The shank 911 of the bolt body 91 is extended through a hole 931 in a hinge base 93 and a hole 941 in a positioning plate 94. The shank 911 of the bolt body 91 is force-fitted in the central hole 921 of the eccentric sleeve 92. When the bolt body 91 is turned, the eccentric screw 922 of the eccentric sleeve 92 irreversibly bites an inner wall defining an engaging hole 95 of a plate 96. In addition, an engaging member 942 on the positioning plate 94 engages with the protrusion 923 of the eccentric sleeve 92 to thereby restrain rotational movement of the eccentric screw 922.
Although the bolt fixing assembly may tightly fix the hinge base 93 to the plate 96, the user must apply a considerable force to turn the bolt body 91 so as to cause the eccentric screw 922 of the eccentric sleeve 92 to firmly bite the inner wall defining the engaging hole 95 of the plate 96. The assembly procedure is apparently inconvenient, and the slot 912 in the bolt body 91 could be damaged by the considerable rotational force for driving the bolt body 91. Further, the inner wall defining the engaging hole 95 of the plate 96 is damaged at the time the eccentric screw 922 is inserted into the engaging hole 95. Recovery of the engaging hole 95 is thus impossible.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a bolt fixing assembly comprising a bolt body, a resilient sleeve, and a pressing member received in the resilient sleeve. The resilient sleeve receiving the pressing member is loosely mounted in an engaging hole of a plate, and a tool is used to turn the bolt body to urge resilient toothed plate of the resilient sleeve to bite an inner wall defining the engaging hole of the plate. Thus, the bolt fixing assembly in accordance with the present invention allows easy turning to the bolt body, and the fixing can be achieved quickly. In addition, the bolt can be removed if the bolt body is turned in a reverse direction such that the engaging hole of the plate would not be damaged. Thus, the bolt fixing assembly can be used with the same engaging hole of the plate for many times.
A bolt fixing assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a bolt body, a resilient sleeve, and a pressing member. The bolt body includes a head and a shank. The resilient sleeve includes plural toothed plates integrally formed on an outer periphery thereof. Each resilient toothed plate is initially located in an interior space of the resilient sleeve and movable along a radially outward direction to a position beyond the outer periphery of the resilient sleeve. The pressing member includes a central hole for receiving the shank of the bolt body. The central hole has an inner periphery configured corresponding to an outer periphery of the shank. The pressing member includes plural ribs for respectively, selectively urging the resilient toothed plates of the resilient sleeve to the position beyond the outer periphery of the resilient sleeve.
The resilient sleeve is loosely mounted in an engaging hole of a plate. The bolt body is extended through a hole of an object to be fixed to the plate into the central hole of the pressing member. The resilient sleeve is turned to drive the pressing member to turn. The ribs of the pressing member urge the resilient toothed plates of the resilient sleeve to the position beyond the outer periphery of the resilient sleeve. The teeth of the resilient toothed plates bite an inner wall defining the engaging hole of the plate. Thus, the object is fixed to the plate.